


He Is Everything

by StarlightSerenity



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Five Armies, Brotherly Love, Canon Compliant, Durincest, Fíli Deserved Better, I wrote it with Durincest in mind but it's subtle enough to be taken either way I think, M/M, Rated Teen to be safe for mentions of death, Repetitive structure free verse poetry, i guess?, or just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightSerenity/pseuds/StarlightSerenity
Summary: He is your brother, and in many ways, truly, your other half.He is dangling in the clutches of a wretched beast who has already slain too many members of your kin, and all at once he is your world, he is everything andMahal, he is going to die.A short poem-like piece from Kili's point of view at Ravenhill.





	He Is Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Fili deserved more than dying and then being forgotten until the end of the movie. I like to imagine that when Dwalin basically disappears for the rest of the fight, he went to go check on/retrieve his body at least.

He is the sun.

He is gold and light and warmth and everything you’ve ever known of home. He has been your shelter throughout this journey, the swords at your side and the wind in your bow, pushing you, urging you onwards, protecting you from harm.

He is your brother, and in many ways, truly, your other half.

He is dangling in the clutches of a wretched beast who has already slain too many members of your kin, and all at once he is your world, he is everything and _Mahal, he is going to die_.

He is your heart and there is nothing you can do but watch as he screams for you and your uncle to run, there is nothing you can do but stand there as he is impaled, watch as he is tossed down like he is nothing.

_He is gold he is light he is warmth he is everything there is how can this happen he is the sun the sun cannot simply fall how how how!_

He is your brother, and you can only watch as he falls, as his body drops through the air. He is your other half, and in a moment he is crashing down at your feet, broken.

He is your everything, and in an instant he lies dead before you, his unseeing eyes still open, still full of fear and urgency and _oh Mahal, they will never be full of anything but that again because he’s gone._

He is the reason you are standing here below, alive, and not the one in his place. He is the reason you survived, sending you away when he knew the danger that he was about to face.

He is the reason you are still breathing, the reason you are not lying there twisted and bloodied in the snow as he is, but at the same time, he is the reason that one way or another, you know you will be dead before this day is done.

He is your heart, and he gave his life for you, and you know it’s a horrible way to honor that sacrifice, but you will avenge him if it’s the last thing you do. He is your sun, and without him you cannot survive, cannot grow and thrive, cannot face the darkness of night because if there is no promise of an everlasting sun to be there when night is done, what point is there in even facing it?

He is gold and light and warmth, but he is no longer any of these things, because he is cold and unmoving and _dead, Mahal he’s dead I let him die how could this happen how could I let this happen?_

He is your brother, and without even giving yourself a single minute to grieve, you turn to fight, to kill, to be killed, all in his name. Because even if you die, he will be waiting for you, and there is no thought more important right now than that, than the promise that you will see him again, and so you run to face your fate head-on.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not by far the first fanfic I've ever written (I started over a decade ago) but it is the first I have posted on this archive. I didn't even recently write this either; I wrote it soon after I saw the movie for the first time and just let it sit, but I just finished a movie marathon rewatching it with my roommate and it brought back some of the feels again.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading.


End file.
